Hitherto, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that preferred foam of a sparkling beverage can be obtained when a hollow body (so-called widget) in which nitrogen gas of atmospheric pressure or of a pressure higher than atmospheric pressure is encapsulated in advance is injected into a can of the sparkling beverage such as beer.